Not What He Expected
by Redrum
Summary: ONESHOT: Squall's 'first time' is definitely not how he expected it to go. Implied ZellxSquall and rape. SeiferxSquall


Not What He Expected

After four hours spent amongst the 'rexs and grats, green and red blood oozing down my grey trousers, my bare chest soaking my favourite trench coat with hard earned sweat. Shoulders slouched (thought not enough to be seen by the untrained eye) in weariness. Muscles aching from the strain of carrying the heavy gunblade perched on my shoulder, lets just say; all I wanted to do at the moment was to collapse onto my bed.

I didn't want to put up with the moans coming from my dorm mate's room. Sure I was glad Squall was finally getting some ass, but couldn't he have done it when I wasn't so tired?

Sighing quietly, I make my way into the dorm, trying not to make any noise when I walked into the closest room to the door; my room now for at least a year. Gently laying (an already carefully wiped down) Hyperion into her case, I didn't bother taking my pants off (the trench coat having already been shrugged off at the door) as I collapsed onto the bed.

Facing the ceiling I scrunched my face up in annoyance. The moaning and grunting just wouldn't stop! Come on, it wasn't like Squall could last that long for his first time.

I huffed in frustration and finally lost patience (not like it's ever taken me too long to do that before). Banging my fist on the thin wall, I shouted to the two occupants inside, "Would you just come and get it over with!" I smiled, pleased at the sudden silence in the other room.

I frowned when I heard a low whimper. Curiosity getting the better of me (after all, I did just tell them to shut up, and almost no one ever went against the Great Seifer Almasy; except Squall of course), I placed an ear against the wall.

"I thought you told me He wouldn't be here." A slightly familiar voice penetrated through the wall, but the plaster separating them caused the voice to become partially distorted.

"If I'd known what you were going to do, then I wouldn't have told you in the first place." I raised an eyebrow at Squall's response. His voice may have been distorted, but I've known the brunet for so long that I could easily recognize his voice anywhere. A low hissing interrupts my thoughts.

"He's probably listening in right now." Sounds of rustling could be heard from the other side of the wall. "I'll see you around. You better not tell anyone about this. They may know you're a faggot, but that doesn't mean I want my reputation damaged." The clicking of the lock could be heard as the man opened the door. "That includes your fucking friend too. I'll know if you tell him."

"Whatever." The door slammed, and the mystery person walked out of the dorm completely.

I frowned. I'd always thought Squall was above the whole 'one night stand' thing. I must have been wrong. But you think he would have picked someone who wasn't a closest homo.

A quiet, "Fuck," sounded through the wall. My brows shoot up in surprise. My friend didn't usually swear; maybe Squall hadn't planned on a one night stand after all, maybe his lover just wanted it that way?

"Seifer?" I remained quiet, trying to give the illusion that I hadn't just been invading his privacy. "Seifer, I know you can hear me. Get your ass over here." I chuckle and make the short trip next door to Squall's room.

The smell of sex overpowers me as soon as I walk into the room. "Fuck Squall, you think I really want to smell that?" looking over at a rather naked Squall (covered to mid chest by the black sheets. I didn't even want to think about the white stains that I could see scattered across the blanket), I stayed near the door with a hand covering my nose.

"I didn't think of that." Squall's voice sounded odd, almost like he was sad or something. Taking the hand away from my nose, I walked over to the bed, and heedless of the stains, I laid down next to a tense Squall. I rested my chin on a fist, laying on my side to better see him.

"So, how was your first time?" Squall's head raised quickly.

"How did you know..." I frowned.

"You told me, remember?" we've been friends for (almost) ever, of course we'd talk about sex occasionally. We are, naturally, two hormonally charged twenty (or in Squall's case, nineteen) year old guys. We're in our prime. Of course we're going to talk about sex. When Squall had told me he was a virgin (well, he didn't really come out and say it, he just asked what it was like), I'd been surprised. Any guy looking like Squall would easily find himself with wanting admirers.

But when I thought about it, most people are a little (well not a little, more like 'really') intimidated by his cold attitude. You had to be stubborn enough (and knowing Squall as a child did sort of help when it came to trying to get close to him and being able to read him easier) not to be put off by it. And when I finally remembered my childhood, I found that I wanted to get closer to Squall because I knew how nice and funny he could be behind his cold exterior.

It took a few months (this was all after the S.S. war of course. I came back after a few weeks of hiding out) until Squall trusted me enough to know I wasn't going to leave him again and I wasn't tricking him. Eventually we grew pretty close, closer than he was with the rest of the orphanage gang, and closer still when he finally regained all his memories back from when he was a child (of course he was sad for a few days when he remembered the pain of seeing everyone else go before he did. Especially when I was the last to leave him to go to the Garden. We'd been fairly close, even back then).

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Squall's head is tilted questioningly, wondering why I suddenly went into inner monologue mode. "Just thinking about the past." Squall smiles, but for once it doesn't carry over to his eyes (when he smiles, his eyes always seem to turn a different shade. Usually a brighter blue then what they normally are, but you can really tell the difference. Unfortunately not many people have seen him smile).

Thinking about earlier, I wonder if that's what made him sad. "Did it not go as you expected it to?" Squall gives a scornful laugh.

"You could say that." I raise an eyebrow. I've never heard him sound like that before.

He turns his back towards me and settles in for sleep. I frown at his obvious attempts to ignore me. Why the hell did he invite me over then? I move to get up, but a hand on my arm stops me. The pale hand on my forearm tightens, and I bring my gaze up to meet a downcast Squall. He doesn't say anything, but when he finally meets my eyes; it's enough to make me stay.

I lay back down and wrap my arms around Squall's slender waist before he can turn away. Pulling him against my chest I rub his back while his silent tears trickle down my bare chest. Tucking his head beneath my chin, I close my eyes and almost feel my heart break as I try to stop his quivering shoulders by rubbing his back soothingly. The small whimpers (barely heard even by my own ears) coming from his parted lips still don't cease. I sigh sadly and squeeze him gently.

Several minutes pass before his tears and quiet whimpers end. Hesitantly I ask, "What happened?" the room is silent as Squall thinks. I feel his thick damp lashes flutter against my chest when he opens his eyes. His voice is hoarse when he answers.

"I promise to tell you later." The silent, 'When I'm ready,' is heard loud and clear. I nod in agreement. I decide to risk another question before we both go to sleep.

"Who was it?" Squall remains silent for so long, I almost give up on getting an answer. But knowing Squall as I do, I should have expected him to fake several minutes to think it over.

"Zell." I frown. I'd always thought he was hot for the girls, I guess that's why he said what he did.

"It's too bad your first time wasn't that great." Squall sighs quietly, but decided to keep talking.

"I guess it wasn't what I really expected, but I didn't too much for my first time. Though I did anticipate to at least come." My jaw drops in surprise, Squall feels it and gives a dry chuckle.

"Zell must have been one of those selfish lovers. I wouldn't have done that." I feel Squall's lips curve in a smile, I can tell it's genuine since his eyes are also crinkled.

"I know you wouldn't Seifer. You'd never do something like that." Hmm.. I guess I'll understand more when he finally tells me what happened. I'm sure he'll tell me in the morning. I finally summon up the courage to move back from Squall to get under the sheets.

"Could you at least take off the blood covered pants?" I frown slightly.

"I don't have anything on underneath Squall." The brunet's head ducks quickly and a faint blush spreads across his pale cheeks.

"It doesn't matter." I smile and take off my pants, chucking them to the corner of the room; to be washed sometime tomorrow.

I crawl underneath the sheets and smile when Squall snuggles into me. "Cold?" giving him a way out so he doesn't feel uncomfortable, even though I know he just wants to be held.

"Not when you're here." I smile when I remember all the times when he would steal a large fuzzy sweatshirt from me (usually my favourite blue one, I wore it so much that the navy blue is now faded to a light blue), and when that still wasn't enough he'd always find me (I was usually in the library back then, studying for the SeeD exams) and snuggle into my side. Most people would think Squall wasn't the type to snuggle, none the lone touch someone willingly. But Squall and I have always been closer then most people.

"Hey, Seifer?" I look down at the bushy chestnut locks.

"Yeah?" Squall pauses, hesitant.

"Would you ever..." I pull back slightly to get a better look at his face.

"Would I ever what?" he looks up to meet my curious gaze. Storm blue stray to the side self-consciously.

"Would you ever think of having a... relationship with me?" my eyes widen in surprise. Sure, I've thought about it (plenty of times actually), but I never expected our friendship to get any closer then it is already.

As soon as I walked into his room and saw him naked (well, almost), I've been fighting an erection. I'm still holding it back now, especially with him so close to me. "It's okay if you don't want to, I'll understand."

Squall rushes to say when he receives only silence from me. I pull him up to make him level with me. "I do want to Squall." He smiles, smoke blue eyes brightening to sky blue.

I lean forward slowly, giving him time to pull back. But instead he follows my lead and meets my lips with his own. We kiss leisurely, tongues slowly exploring the other's mouth. Squall pulls back gently, eyes still closed. He turns away from me, but instead of putting space between us like I feared, he shifts back so that I spoon him with my larger body.

"I think it'll be awhile before I'm ready to have sex with you, but I'll be ready eventually. You'll understand more in the morning." My vision blurs, but I keep the tears at bay.

"I think I already know why Squall." He tenses in my hold. "It's okay, no matter what happens I won't love you any less. Though I may just go after a certain someone." We both smile slightly at that. I know when I actually hear it vocalized I won't be able to control my temper, so I'll definitely be kicking chicken wuss' ass tomorrow.

"And I'll wait Squall, as long as it takes." He shifts in my embrace, and I let out a loud moan when he wiggles his ass against my already half hard cock.

"You won't have to wait too long." I smile and pull the little tease closer.

"We'll still take it slow. And I'll give you the most mind blowing orgasm you'll ever experience, or my name isn't Seifer Almasy!" he laughs brightly.

"Just go to sleep oh Mighty Almasy."

We both give a sleepy chuckle, and finally let the darkness over come us. Visions of the other in provocative positions influence our dreams for the rest of the night.

The End.


End file.
